


Prince of the Sea

by hitmewiththatfanart33, TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Patton loves his friends, Pirate AU, Swearing, Virgil and Roman like to sass each other, Weapons, we spent so much time trying to figure out how to make it more pirate-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewiththatfanart33/pseuds/hitmewiththatfanart33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: Prince Virgil runs away from his palace life, and he finds a new family. But will he be able to keep it?A collab between myself and @hitmewiththatfanart33 (Tumblr).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: kidnapping, swearing, weapons, Deceit and Remus

Virgil was running away. It sounded dramatic, and maybe a little foolish, but it was the solution he had come up with. If his parents refused to listen to him, then perhaps he did not want to be a part of this family. Especially not if it meant having to marry someone he did not want to marry and ruling a kingdom he did not want to rule. As the moon was rising higher in the sky, he grabbed a few quick provisions from the palace kitchens, which wouldn’t be empty for much longer, for the cooks awoke early. 

Walking through the narrow servants’ passageways, Virgil felt very alone. Then again, he had always felt that to an extent. Of course, he had had playmates as a child, plenty of servants and tutors and governesses. However, there was something about not having much of a relationship with one’s parents that could make one feel truly alone in the world. 

The first crunch of his boots in the dirt just outside the palace walls startled Virgil a bit; he had been too lost in thought. But then he was running into the forest, faster than he had ever run before. The thing was, he had no idea where he was going. Sure, he had plenty of money on hand, thieved from his father’s coffers, but finding a place to stay where he would go unrecognized would be difficult so close to the palace. 

Was this all really worth it? Could he not just go back and be the person his parents expected him to be? No, surely not. That was far more miserable than this. By the time he was done pondering, he had walked most of the night away, and he was exhausted. Still, he did not slow down. He had to get further away before he could stop.

That was when he saw smoke. 

Smoke generally meant people… people who could possibly recognize him. But it might be nice to find a comfortable place to sleep the day away, and so, Virgil walked toward the village, lured in by the siren song of promised civilization.

Virgil made his way to the highest point he could find... right before it dropped down into the city of beautiful stone buildings mixed in with the tropical wildlife, just to find that the sun was just coming up on the horizon, a breathtaking scene of pink and blue light playing on water. It was a shock to his senses after having been stumbling through the uneven land in the dark for so long. Of course, he’d noticed how the warmth and hint of salt in the air seemed to grow stronger as he’d moved forward in his journey, but he hadn’t known the shore was so close. He let his hand slip away from the boulder he’d grabbed onto to ground himself at the flooring view, then jogged down to where the first of the houses began. 

Navigating through buildings and early risers, jumping at any stray noise, he made his way closer to the docks if nothing else, for he didn’t exactly plan this far ahead. Maybe he’d pass an inn on the way. Though, one loud, clear, and bubbly voice caught his sleep-deprived ears. “Hurry and get these crates off, we don’t have all morning!” it ordered with a mirthful laugh. How was someone so loud and cheery this early?

Curious, Virgil followed the voice. He’d heard stories of sailors and pirates, who were almost always looking for new crew members to help with the work in exchange for a place to stay, food, and decent pay. Virgil had adored those stories as a child when his nursemaid used to tell them to him before she no longer came to see him. She was possibly the only adult figure in his life he ever respected, for even his tutor seemed to have that same stick up his arse that his parents had had. 

His travels led him to a young man with a devilish grin and a captain’s hat, both hands on his hips as he proudly admired the crew he had under his command, most of them looking miserable at the prospect of lugging heavy cargo on such little sleep. Though their muscles seemed toned enough to handle twice that weight, so they were just giving their captain a hard time. Next to the captain were two other men. One had a head full of wind-whipped, saltwater-hardened curls, the other keeping his dark hair protected by a quartermaster’s hat, and Virgil watched as his pinky slipped over to try and hold the former’s hand. The blond swatted it away without looking with an entirely professional expression on his face, but it wasn’t but a few moments later that they both cracked up. The ship that they seemed to belong to had the name  _ La Fantasía  _ painted on the side.

Virgil found the exchange confusing. Then it slowly dawned on him… maybe this was the safest place he could be. Following the voice, however impulsive that had been, had led him right to his salvation, and that idea alone drove him to do what he did next. 

Before his tendency to avoid unfamiliar people could kick in, he moved forward, dodging and weaving past the men carrying crates and barrels down the dock. He would exist in these people's lives whether they wanted him or not. He barged forward and tapped the man wearing the captain's hat's shoulder. "Excuse me?" He meant to sound confident. He would get it on the next try. 

The man turned around. He paused for a moment, expression unreadable, and Virgil was sure it was over, that he would be taken back to the palace and put under lockdown, and— 

"Hello, there! Captain Roman Del Mar, how may I be of service?" 

"Captain…" the dark-haired quartermaster admonished, his tone saying that they did  _ not  _ have the time for this. 

The Captain ignored him, though, simply giving Virgil a charming smile. 

"I need a job," Virgil said, managing the confidence—and coldness—he had missed before.  _ And to get away, to get far, far away from here, _ he did not say. He thought that perhaps it was understood. 

"Logan, what do we have available?"

The man in the quartermaster's hat, Logan, gave a beleaguered sigh and pushed up his spectacles to pinch the bridge of his nose. "We could use a new Sailing Master, but…" he looked to Virgil, "Do you know anything about cartography and navigation?"

Virgil perked up. Having been trained to be a military leader had its advantages, it seemed. "Plenty," he answered, and put on his cockiest smirk. 

The quartermaster narrowed his eyes. "We shall see."

Virgil breathed a quiet sigh of relief to himself before quickly rolling his shoulders back and assuming a perfect posture. It only accentuated how fatigued his muscles felt from his long journey. “Thank you. You won’t regret this,” he promised. 

The captain, Roman, gave him a warm smile, turning to the blond with a cocked eyebrow. “Patton, would you mind giving him a tour while we get wrapped up?”

“Of course, Cap,” he beamed.

“I do wish you wouldn’t call me that,” he muttered, shaking his head and turning back around with his hands held behind him to continue observing the crew. Logan turned with him, leaving only Patton. 

Virgil had never felt this beneath anyone in his  _ life _ other than his parents. It felt… invigorating to not have people sucking up to him all the time.

“Well come on then, uh…” Patton’s cheery tone pitched into uncertainty. “What’s your name?” 

“Virgil,” he provided, “My name is Virgil.” Bad idea. They’d recognize it, wouldn’t they? What had he been thinking? Now he’d surely be sent home or held hostage or—

Patton flashed him a grin. “Nice to meet you, Virgil.” Then he turned, motioning for Virgil to follow, and walked up the ship’s ramp, avoiding the laboring sailors. 

Virgil was stunned into a stupor, but he quickly caught his breath, and crossed behind the other two to run after him and into his new life. 

***

After that, Virgil quickly fell into the group. Logan begrudgingly took him under his wing and showed him what his duties would be, Patton instantly decided they were best friends, and soon enough he felt comfortable enough to poke fun at their handsome captain (who was really just a big, soft nerd whom everyone adored.) In fact, he became the only one who got away with certain teasing when it came to Roman. Anyone else had to do the less favorable chores if they so much as laughed at the wrong thing, and that was on a  _ good _ day. To him, this was his new family, and a damn good one it was, too. 

Late one night, as Virgil was up on deck to keep watch, with only a few others, Logan appeared, seemingly from nowhere. "Virgil. May I talk to you?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow, but nodded, assuming of course that Logan wanted to discuss the course they were on and where they were going next. After all, that was where their duties intersected. 

Then Logan was holding his wrist, leading him down below decks into a storage area off of the galley. 

"Hey, what gives?" Virgil asked, pulling his wrist back as soon as Logan would let him and rubbing it. 

"Who are you?" Logan asked, more demanding than questioning. 

"I'm no one," Virgil answered immediately. And that wasn't true; he was important, just in a different way now than he used to be. 

"But you're not. I know you're not, Virgil. You are lying to us, and I wouldn't mind if it didn't affect my friends. I don't trust you. I believe I know what the truth is, and if you won't tell me, I'll tell Roman myself."

Virgil stared intently at the floor. What was he supposed to say? If he told the others about his past, the things that could happen… Tears welled up in his eyes, because surely this was the end of his new life, the end of the happiest he'd ever been. "...I'm the missing prince," he whispered. Then he looked up at Logan, watching for his reaction. 

Logan's eyes went wide when he saw Virgil's tears, and he hesitantly lifted a hand, only to set it lightly on Virgil's shoulder. "There, there," he tried. "Virgil, it is alright. You're safe."

"Don't make me go back…" Virgil choked out, looking down again. He was trembling. 

"Virgil, look at me, please." 

Virgil carefully and slowly lifted his gaze, wiping at his eyes. 

"You are… my friend. No one is making you go back."

"What if Roman…?" He knew his parents were offering a reward for his safe return; surely Roman, being a pirate captain, would want to take him back. 

"He won't. If nothing else, Patton will not let him take you back, for any reward. And I highly doubt that he would want to anyway," Logan assured him. "...Tell Patton. That's all I ask for now."

Virgil nodded. He could do that. At least with Patton, he could be sure he was completely safe from being sent back. Patton would never; Logan was right. Yet still, there was that tight, anxious feeling in his chest. 

"I shall go back to my bunk, if you require no more comforting."

Virgil cracked a smile at that. "'Night, Logan."

"Goodnight, Virgil."

Some time after Logan had departed, he found himself wandering back up to the deck so that he could watch the moon on the ocean, though his watch was over. It was a calming, serene scene of glowing white on a smooth mix of green and black, and he now found the steady rocking of the ship soothing where it had been nauseating before. He rested his arms on the railing and sighed. 

“Can’t sleep?”

Virgil flinched in surprise, turning his head over his shoulder to see Roman before relaxing. What was he even doing up? “I suppose. Just came up here for the view,” he explained. Roman settled beside him with a knowing hum. 

Perhaps he should tell him… while it was fresh. He was captain, after all, and he’d want to know before anyone else, Logan being the only exception because he seemed to know everything. A sigh brushed past his lips. “Roman?” When else would he have the courage?

“Yes, Virgil?” His tone was so musing and fond that it threw Virgil off. What if… what if he no longer spoke to Virgil like that after he knew?

“I need to tell you something, but I’m just… I’m terrified that you’ll treat me differently or hate me or something.” He made his hand into a fist, clasping his other around it nervously. It was also kind of cold…

Roman chuckled. “I’m sure it’s not that bad,” he laughed dismissively, used to his anxious habits by now, “You tend to worry too much.”

“No… this is… this is  _ bad _ .”

Roman’s brow furrowed, suddenly listening with attentiveness. “Yes?”

“I’m—”  _ Say it. Just say it. Just blurt it out, and it will all be over quicker. What’s he gonna do? Throw you off the boat for being a prince? _ “— the missing prince.” He said it so fast he wasn’t even sure Roman heard him, but his heart was racing regardless. 

Roman’s eyebrows could have shot right off his face. “Oh,” he murmured, “ _ Oh _ … That… That makes so much sense.”

_ What? _

" _ What? _ "

Roman shrugged. "Well, you have the same name, and you act like—"

"Like what?" Virgil asked quickly, narrowing his eyes. 

"Well, like nobility."

Virgil's eyebrows knit together, and his nose scrunched up, his lips turning down into a small frown. "And what's  _ that _ supposed to mean?"

Roman's eyes widened slightly. "Oh— I just— You just care a lot about what people think of you, Virgil. It's not a bad thing, I do too!"

"...I ran away for a reason, you know. I don't like that lifestyle, those  _ people _ …"

"How could you not? That's the dream, Virgil! To be one of them! Rich and powerful and famous and, and—"

"Empty. And lonely."

Roman went quiet for a few moments, then looked Virgil directly in the eye. "I wouldn’t be. Not as long as long as I have this crew. These people."

Virgil nodded softly. Then something in his stomach turned as he realized he had been so thrown off by Roman's initial reaction to the news that they hadn't gotten to what Roman was going to do about it yet. 

"And," Roman continued, "I'm… hurt that you didn't tell me sooner, Virgil. But you are a part of this crew, of this family. Nothing is going to change that now." 

Virgil didn't have time to tell himself no. He launched himself forward at Roman, pulling him into a tight hug, pressing his face into Roman's shoulder and breathing in deeply for a moment. 

Then he panicked a bit. He quickly pushed Roman away, eyes wide. Then he was hunching down on himself to make himself smaller, bringing a fist up to his mouth to chew on his thumb nail. Not only had he just  _ hugged _ the  _ captain _ , he’d pushed him as well. "I-I didn't mean… I'm…"

Observing Roman’s face, he noticed he looked more amused than mad. “It’s  _ okay _ , Stormcloud,” he assured, laughing. Virgil scrunched his nose at the name. The whole crew had teased him because the first time he’d experienced a storm on the ship, he’d fainted, and Patton had to take care of him. Roman had been calling him that ever since. 

For a moment he just stood there, looking at Roman with a certain shyness, fidgeting, but suddenly Roman was opening his arms and Virgil was back in them once again. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s ribs with his ear pressed to his chest, feeling the way his captain tucked his chin on top of his head. It felt like more than mere comfort. “If you tell anyone about this, I might have to form a coup,” he mumbled. 

“See, you even sound like a noble,” Roman pointed out, amused. 

Virgil frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We call it a mutiny, Your Highness.”

Virgil knew he was just messing with him, but his pout was beyond deep by now, and he just hoped that Roman wasn’t at an angle in their embrace where he could see it. “Shut up. If anyone acts like a prince, it’s you,” he grumbled, though he smiled just beneath it. “You wanna know why?” Roman hummed in agreement. “Because you’re a royal pain in the ass.” He couldn’t help but snicker, hoping it didn’t land him swabbing the decks. 

Roman was silent for a bit, and Virgil knew it was because of how well he’d gotten him. “It’s our secret, Stormy,” he finally mused with a little chuckle. Virgil wanted him to keep talking just so he could feel the low vibrations against his cheek. 

After a long moment, he pulled away, but found that Roman caught his hand before they could be fully separated. Virgil’s breath caught in his throat, Roman’s thumb lightly brushing his knuckles, squeezing his fingers lightly. “Thank you for trusting me.” Virgil smiled. “And goodnight, Fair Prince.” His captain gave a slight bow, and he planted a kiss to his hand. Virgil gasped. His face was quickly alight with a blush darker than his first sunburn, which only caused Roman to chuckle. 

“Goodnight,” Virgil whispered. Then he turned on his heel and practically bolted to his cabin in a frenzy of panic. 

***

The two of them had many more meetings like this. Virgil always used the excuse he couldn’t sleep, and while that was true because thoughts of Roman sped through his mind, it was mostly because he enjoyed the captain’s company. Something seemed to change between them during this time, though Virgil had no idea what. He’d first noticed when Roman taught him to dance. 

"You don't know how to dance," Roman had said, incredulous. 

"My mother let me skip out on that part," Virgil admitted. "I used to hide behind her skirts at parties, when I was still little enough… So she allowed me to avoid them once I was a little older. It made my father so angry," he recalled. 

Roman placed a hand on Virgil's waist, causing him to jump a little bit, then his other hand took Virgil's. 

Virgil looked up at him, doubt written all over his face. 

"Just follow my movements. I don't mind if you step on my feet," Roman teased. 

He took Virgil slowly through the series of steps in a proper waltz, counting quietly, "One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three…" The counting was calming, as was the repetition of the movements. They worked their way up to a slightly faster pace, Virgil picking up the movements surprisingly quickly. 

Roman stopped counting for a moment to say softly, "Look at your partner, not your feet."

Virgil's head lifted, his gaze meeting Roman's. Roman stopped suddenly, and Virgil wondered if he was imagining the redness of his face, but then he was tripping over Roman's feet, and they found themselves both sprawled on the deck. 

"Sorry, Stormcloud," Roman said after a moment with an awkward chuckle. 

Virgil just huffed softly, but the smile playing at the corners of his mouth gave him away. 

Roman's hand brushed a strand of hair from Virgil's face, and Virgil raised an eyebrow. But before he could ask what Roman was doing, the captain was making some excuse about needing to check on something, then he was gone. Again, Virgil wondered if Roman's face had really been as flushed as it had seemed to him. 

***

After that incident Virgil couldn’t get Roman off of his mind for the life of him, and surely couldn’t keep his thoughts to himself, so he went to someone he knew he could trust: Patton. “Hey Patton?” he asked suddenly amidst the silence of the two of them keeping watch over the ship’s wheel while Roman napped. 

“Yeah, kiddo?” Patton had squealed whenever Virgil told him about being the prince, and Virgil found his reaction nearly as comforting as Roman’s, which was why he was compelled to tell him this as well.

“I— The reason I really ran away… I was arranged to be married to a princess, and I am…” He didn’t know how to word it, and he was only a little nervous, but he knew it wouldn’t take very much for Patton to understand. “I like men, not women,” he mumbled. 

There was a brief silence during which Virgil came up with a thousand different responses Patton could make. “I knew there was something going on between you and Roman!” he exclaimed, turning to him and gripping his arm excitedly with a giant smile. A thousand different responses… none of which were  _ that _ . 

“W-what? No! Not at all. Why would you even—pssh—why would you even think that?” he nervously babbled with an apparent blush.  _ Was it really that obvious that he liked Roman? _ Now of course his pride got the best of him, and he no longer wanted to talk to Patton about this subject. “I just… uh… wanted to tell someone, and I knew I could trust you because of you and Logan.” It was only somewhat a lie...

Patton just snorted, moving his hands up to Virgil’s shoulders and looking him in the eyes with earnest amusement. “Virge, you can trust the whole crew. Pirates get married to each other all the time,” he informed, “At least the ones  _ we _ know do…” His brow briefly furrowed as his train of thought seemed to momentarily derail. Then his face lit right back up, and he grabbed Virgil’s hands, squeezing them. “The life of a pirate is the life of freedom, not just breaking the laws that say you can’t steal. You’re safe here,” he pledged. “Fuck society.” It was the first time he’d ever heard Patton swear.

Virgil could not speak around the lump in his throat, and he had to blink several times to keep back the tears. He had no clue what he would say even if he could speak… Even through the shock, his heart felt full, and he knew he was loved and protected. Patton must have noticed his stunned silence, so he picked up the conversation slack. “I’m so glad you told me. We were nervous that  _ you _ wouldn’t be okay with it,” he laughed. Virgil nodded, still speechless, and Patton ruffled his hair and turned back to the wheel to give him time, the both of them smiling every few seconds at the thought of their conversation. 

“I’m married to Logan by the way,” Patton mentioned off-handedly without even looking at him. Virgil nearly choked. They were  _ married _ ?! His best friend was evil, cracking up at his reaction in a way that made Virgil want to get back at him with his own shocking news. 

So he did.

“I like Roman,” he blurted out a few minutes later. 

Patton whipped around to look at him. “You  _ what _ ?!” Virgil just giggled, smirking triumphantly. 

*** 

The very next day, they were at port, and it was Virgil's first turn to have shore leave. He took some of the coins he had stolen from his father and stowed away in his bunk, planning on buying gifts for some of his crewmates. He walked with a skip in his step through the quaint little market square, a smile on his face. He breathed in the slightly-less-salty air deeply and happily. The storefronts were all brightly painted, the paint clearly fairly fresh, and Virgil wondered vaguely how often they applied fresh paint. In a small flower shop, he bought some dried herbs for Patton, who would know just what to do with them, and the most intriguing plant he could find for Logan, who he knew would appreciate the gesture, even if he would likely be awkward about it. 

He wandered through other shops, too: a jeweller’s, a blacksmith’s, a bakery, a seamstress’s. He bought fabric, a new dagger, some fresh bread for others who would enjoy such things (and some more fresh bread for himself). He sat for a while next to a stone well in a patch of grass, enjoying the sunlight and the breeze on steady ground. Then he got up again, walking into an offshoot of the market square where there were a few other shops and much fewer people.

He just didn't know what to get for Roman, though he knew it had to be good if he was planning on telling him how he felt. Nonetheless, his heart swelled with contentment, walking even a little faster. He was too distracted with that to notice the two sets of eyes that had been watching him. 

Virgil felt he should have seen this coming when an arm snaked around him. After all, even though it was in broad daylight in a relatively small coastal city, someone other than the people he trusted was bound to recognize him eventually and take advantage of the reward the royal family had offered. He had just taken a deep breath to scream when a hand pressed over his mouth, muffling his voice. He stomped on the foot of the person holding him and tried to pry the hand away, but other than a small, "Ouch," he got no results. 

_ No no no no no no no. _

"Calm down," a smooth voice instructed. 

Virgil did not calm down, continuing to thrash and claw at the hand over his mouth, his chest heaving as his breath came loudly through his nose. His panic was so intense that he instinctively tried to breathe through his mouth, only to get the resistance of suction against the hand. If he could open his mouth enough to bite it, he would.

But he was hopelessly trapped. 

_ You’ll never see Roman or Patton or Logan again because, let’s face it, they’re not coming,  _ he told himself the moment any sort of rescue crossed his mind. Tears sprung to his eyes, stinging just as badly as his throat as he began to scream through his clamped mouth, hoping— praying— it did  _ something  _ to give him any sort of chance. He couldn’t go back— he  _ wouldn’t  _ go back. 

He’d rather die than never get to hear that gentle voice calling him ‘Stormcloud’ again. 

Then someone was in front of him, a man in a captain's hat with scars across the left side of his face in a criss-crossing pattern. Virgil wondered vaguely what had made those scars, briefly jarred from his muffled screaming at the thought. "You were right, Remus, it's most definitely him."

Virgil pushed as much fire into his eyes as he could manage through the terrified water that filled them, and he again stomped on this "Remus"'s toes. 

Remus— whose hand was now wet with Virgil’s tears, so much so that they slipped beneath it and made it to Virgil’s lips, the salt water a different kind than the ocean spray he so loved— seemed to wince a little, but then he laughed. "He's feisty. Aww, he'd be fun to keep around."

"Yes, too bad he's going to make us rich," the captain deadpanned. 

_ The dagger.  _

He slowly slipped his hand into his satchel, hoping they wouldn’t notice, and grasped for the handle, but the blade had sunk deep into the bag, weighing the most besides the plant he’d stuck on the other side. He flexed his fingers and risked alerting Remus to his plan by pulling his arm down a tad. Just a little further…

The scar-faced captain quirked an eyebrow at him, tsking as if both disappointed and amused at his attempt. “Really?” he queried, looking at him with mock pity. Virgil’s entire body pulsed with frustrated hatred. 

He stepped towards him, taking out his sword, and Virgil thrashed again, knowing he wouldn’t break free but trying anyways. And in a moment of utter defeat that threatened to break him, the strap of his satchel was cut. Then it was pulled from his assailant’s arms, and out of Virgil’s reach…

His stomach sank. This was it; he was officially doomed to the miserable life he'd been born for.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kidnapping, swearing, weapons, Remus and Deceit

Roman was looking for Virgil. Because they were friends. Just friends, and that was all, of course, and he simply wanted to enjoy his company alone in such a beautiful town. Patton had convinced him to allow him and Logan to take over for a while so Roman could get a break, for once. Roman didn't take many breaks, other than when he slept.

When he spotted Virgil, though, he froze. Dozens of people watched, yet no one did anything as Virgil was dragged, gagged and with his wrists tied, up the ramp of a galleon. 

Roman broke into a sprint, and he didn't realize he was yelling until he heard his own voice screaming for Virgil. 

Their mutually pained eyes met briefly just as the ramp was raised, and he heard and saw one of the men who had been dragging Virgil barking orders. By the time Roman reached the edge of the dock, the galleon was a good ten yards away and picking up speed every moment. He stopped short, brain cycling through options for a moment before he sprinted back to his own ship. 

"They've got Virgil," he panted out, pointing to the other ship as it got further and further away. 

Patton's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open as if he was about to say something, but before he could, Logan bellowed, "Everyone back on board,  **_NOW_ ** _! _ "

There was a mad scramble to follow the order, then the several orders that followed it. Roman was glad Logan could take charge in this situation. All he could manage was manning the ship's wheel for now. He could focus on that much, focus on getting them to Virgil. Patton placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Roman gave him just a glance and a strained smile before turning back to his task. 

Roman hardly noticed the way his chest heaved with panic, and instead put every ounce of his attention into steering the ship so that he didn’t break down in front of the crew. However, it hardly kept his thoughts from straying into murky waters like he’d hoped it would. Why had he ever let Virgil go to shore alone? Why hadn’t he told him to wait until Roman was ready before they docked? It was understandable that Virgil was so excited to be back on land for the first time in a while, for it was like that for everyone, so really he was the only one at fault here. 

He couldn’t tell if his arms were shaking from the adrenaline or if it was something else; something more heart-wrenching.

Now, he wasn’t a successful captain for nothing. He was charming, he’d never lost a crew member, and he was damn good at controlling a ship. He’d be damned if his talent failed him now, and not only caused him to lose a shipmate, but the most important one. Regardless of the fact they were gaining on the other ship, it wasn’t fast enough, so Roman desperately called to the rest of the crew, ordering the sails where he needed them to be, and gave Logan full permission to do whatever he needed to to get them there. 

It was possibly the longest and most terrifying few moments of his life, but then they were finally close enough, and he thought he could see the outline of Virgil, having memorized the very shape of him. He could also see the name of the other ship.  _ The Lady Apate _ . “Deploy all vessels and disable their rudder!” he shouted, rushing to help lower them all into the water and gear up. He had to get to Virgil, and if that meant being on the front line of the fighting, then so be it. 

The ship was an absolute frenzy, yet Roman found himself standing still, staring at the other ship while a plan formulated in his head. Logan rushed up beside him. “Is everything alright, Captain?” he asked urgently. 

The question annoyed him, though that was only because he was so set on getting to Virgil that he didn’t want anything distracting him. What if they  _ hurt _ him? “Everything is fine, just get me on the first ready boat,” he snapped. 

The second the first dinghy was ready to be lowered, Roman was on it with Patton and a few of his best fighters, and they were placed on the water, rowing closer with the most intense speed they could manage. They’d done this a thousand times before with the intent of looting, but now a life was at stake. One that Roman would rather die for than lose. They threw their grapples at the towering ship and began to climb, their other crew mates not far behind. 

Roman only glanced at Patton once on the way up. He had never seen him look so determined. They had to climb fast, lest the crew of the other ship realize what was happening and cut the ropes attached to their grappling hooks. Roman was the first to make it onto the ship, having climbed faster than he ever had in his life. He freed his katana, his most prized weapon, from its scabbard and locked eyes with a very surprised, very familiar first mate. Before he could process that, though, he had to see Virgil, had to make sure he was safe. And he was; he seemed to be fine, other than being tied up and looking rather indignant. And yet Roman suspected it was a wave of relief that washed that expression right away and left him simply looking tired when their gaze connected once more. 

Then Roman did a double-take. Had he just seen who he thought he'd seen, or was he still hopeful after such a devastating loss? He lowered the katana at the same time as the first mate of this ship lowered his own weapon and signalled for the rest of the crew to step back.

"Is that…?" Patton began in a hushed tone as he set foot on the deck, the rest of the ship standing entirely still other than the steady trickle of men that made it over the side to stand with them, waiting to see what happened with bated breath. Patton must have noted the obvious similarities between this stranger's appearance and Roman's. He looked like Roman with a mustache and a slightly longer face. 

Roman glanced at Virgil as the latter looked between himself, Patton, and Remus, seeming to notice what Patton was seeing for the first time. 

Remus grinned, tears welling up in his eyes, which he wiped away quickly. "You're alive?" he asked, sounding like he certainly wanted to believe it. 

Roman just stood there for a moment, unsure what to say. A couple of tears slipped down his cheeks, but he, unlike Remus, made no move to wipe them away. "Remus," he said hoarsely, and it was almost a question, but not quite. 

Remus dropped his morningstar (where he had gotten that, Roman couldn't imagine) and took a couple steps forward, nodding slightly. 

Roman dropped his katana and rushed forward to wrap his brother up in a tight hug, nearly toppling them both over. When Remus hugged back, he did manage to set off the balance enough that they fell over. 

"Roman!"

"Remus!" Roman answered, his face aching from grinning.

At this point, Patton was untying Virgil, and Remus's crewmates were too confused to stop him.

Roman and Remus got to their feet, embracing still, just as Patton was helping Virgil up. 

Remus' smile fell, and he gestured to Virgil, letting go of Roman. "Declan won't be too happy about you taking his prize."

Roman was a bit offended at that, and Virgil looked to be as well. Virgil was no prize: he was a treasure, and he was certainly not “Declan’s,” for if he happened to belong to anyone at all, it was Roman. 

"He's my  _ friend _ , Remus, and part of my crew," Roman explained. Then he looked to Virgil and moved toward him, seeming to remember what was going on. "Oh, Virgil, are you alright?!" he asked, looking him over carefully, turning his hands over to check to see if the ropes had burned him.

Virgil nodded, looking rather grim where Roman thought he would usually be annoyed by his antics.

Roman pulled him into a hug, holding Virgil close against his chest. "I thought I lost you," he murmured, stroking Virgil's back comfortingly. 

Virgil finally relaxed in Roman's embrace, appearing to let down his guard. Roman pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, so grateful to see him safe, and he felt Virgil’s breath catch for a moment before the prince relaxed even more.

Remus seemed to be thinking about something as he watched his brother with Virgil, then he was grinning again and clapping Roman on the shoulder. "Got something to tell me, Baby Brother?"

Roman scoffed. "I am barely five minutes younger than you." Then his face went red, and Virgil had pulled away just in time to see it. "And not yet," he hissed at Remus. 

At that moment, the captain of the ship they stood on— who he assumed was this “Declan”— stepped onto the deck. "What is going on?!" he demanded. Remus and Roman looked to each other, then to their discarded weapons, then to Virgil, then to the other pirate captain.

"I can explain," Remus began. Roman was briefly pulled out of this world and to their childhood with a vision of a scrape-kneed Remus standing shyly before their mother in the doorway of their cottage. 

The captain rolled his eyes. “You always say that,” he sighed, “Do make it quick.” He waved his hand at Remus as if granting him permission to give his explanation, and Roman had the distinct urge to punch him.

Remus took a big, deep breath. “You know that brother I told you about that drowned?” Declan raised an eyebrow, and Remus presented Roman. “He didn’t. Ta-da!” He gave an awkward attempt at a smile that put everyone unfamiliar with the new captain on-edge for the reaction to come. 

Roman almost smiled when he felt a hand, rough with callouses that were clearly new, Virgil’s hand without a doubt, latch onto his own for comfort. He squeezed it back protectively, ready to face what was to come. He was sure his brother would get them out of this… right?

The captain’s expression was unreadable. “Congratulations on this happy family reunion—” He inspected his nails with an air of cocky disinterest. “—but what, pray tell, does that have to do with the prince?” he inquired, looking up as he dropped his hands and walked down a few steps, approaching Remus with long, intimidating strides that almost made Roman himself swallow nervously. He subconsciously moved a little further in front of Virgil as if to shield him. 

“I don’t know,” Remus shrugged, looking entirely unfazed by the captain’s antics, “They’re probably sleeping together or something.”

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose with an audible groan. It seemed his brother hadn’t changed, though poor Virgil, who had never met him, seemed not to know that this was just his personality and stood frozen, eyes wide and cheeks a lovely red. Obviously Remus wasn’t doing much to help— though he tried his best— so Roman stood strong and decided to speak up. “I offer a deal. You let us take him back, and we join forces, or both our crews shed blood until one of us comes out on top, and there’s no guarantee that it will be you. Your choice, Captain,” he challenged cockily, “Are you really going to let your men die over a mere reward from royal snobs?” He scoffed. “You could steal what they’re offering in a week.” He knew exactly how to get under a fellow pirate’s skin. 

By then the rest of Roman’s men had joined them, and stood at attention to fight, scattered strategically around the deck. Declan seemed visibly irked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot because he knew he had no other choice. Though he had to maintain some power in the situation. “What do you say, crew? Do we welcome our fellow pirates and drink tonight, or do we fight?” he bellowed, arms gestured out to the rest of his men. 

Roman and his people held their breath in anticipation of the chorus of responses. And when it came, it came in a unanimous holler. 

“DRINK!” 

Pirates were so predictable, really. 

Remus seemed to watch his captain in awe for a moment— it seemed there was something  _ Remus _ needed to tell  _ him _ — before Declan looked back at them with a welcoming smile. “I think some catching up is in order, don’t you?” he mused. 

Remus gave a pointed look at where Virgil held Roman’s hand. “I do.” 

***

After a long night of merry drinking and brothers reunited, Roman and Virgil found each other alone on a deck again. (Roman had paid off the crew member who was supposed to be keeping watch to leave. With his own crew, usually he’d just have to give them a look and they’d go below deck without a word, some risking a smirk.) What had started off as the worst day of their lives had turned out to be the best, and neither could really complain about the inconvenience of getting here if it meant that they were side by side again. Virgil broke the comfortable silence first, but the Captain had made up his mind a mere second before he did. “Roman, I—”

Roman didn’t let him finish, not waiting a moment longer to unite their lips after realizing that with the life they led, any moment together could be their last. It was as heated as the sun and as wet as the sea, and he pulled him closer by his hip, his gentle hand on his cheek a sharp contrast to the rough movement. He thought he’d melt when he was met with arms sliding up from his torso to wrap around his neck as his kiss was returned just as ferociously. It made him wonder just how long he’d wanted this. 

When they parted, only slightly, Virgil gasped in a breath before saying, "I think I'm in love with you," with more certainty than Roman had ever heard from him, though that may have been due to the fact he’d just kissed him near-breathless.

"I think I'm in love with  _ you _ ," Roman answered with a hint of amusement. With the kiss they’d both shared, he’d thought that much was obvious.

"Then kiss me again," Virgil said, almost a challenge. But Roman was pleased when he didn't have to, because Virgil was kissing him instead. 

"Thank you," Virgil whispered between kisses. 

"For what, Dearest?" Roman asked, then pressed a soft kiss to Virgil's nose. 

Virgil wrinkled his nose and smiled a little. "For saving me. Not today, though I am grateful for that, but… when we first met," he mumbled. 

Roman ran a gentle hand through Virgil's hair, and Virgil leaned into it. "Of course," Roman answered. "While I would have done it for anyone who asked me for a job, I'm very glad that we met." 

The rest of the night was spent much like that, just talking and trading soft kisses. And if Patton saw them curled up together watching the sunrise the next morning, he certainly didn't say anything about it. 

***

"I wanna do it!" Patton exclaimed, clapping his hands together where they all sat at one end of the large table below deck where they usually ate. 

Declan raised an eyebrow. "Because you're  _ definitely _ the captain," he drawled. Roman couldn’t help but agree; it definitely wouldn’t be traditional.

Patton pouted a little, and Declan sighed. "If Roman and Virgil are alright with it, I suppose…" he gave in quickly. 

Roman could barely see Virgil smile from where he had draped himself over Roman's lap after they made the announcement, but it made him smile too.

"You have no regard for the hierarchy," Logan said to Patton, his tone fond. 

"Remus, you're uncharacteristically quiet," Roman observed. 

Remus’s head popped up from staring at the table. "Oh, I'm just wondering if this makes you two pirate royalty," he answered, seeming to be pondering it. 

Virgil snorted a little. "Yeah, I don't think I wanna be royalty ever again unless it involves a scheme to rob the royal treasury."

Roman nodded a little, carding his fingers through Virgil's hair. "Then a pirate sailing master and husband to the Captain."

"Co-Captain," Declan corrected. 

Roman stuck out his tongue at that, and Declan huffed out a laugh. Virgil smiled fondly down at him and planted a soft kiss on his pouty lips, which of course instantly made him smile again. 

“Who would have guessed that I, Prince Virgil, would’ve gone from ruling a kingdom, to being married to the co-ruler of this oversized plank?” he teased. 

Roman raised his eyebrows.  _ Oh? You want to play that game? _ Virgil clung to Roman a bit tighter. Roman scooped him up bridal-style and spun them in a circle, Virgil squealing despite seeming to have anticipated it from his fiancé, as the world blurred around them. This was something Roman did often, for he simply relished the feeling of Virgil’s weight in his arms and the blush he took on every time.

The other captain rolled his eyes. “For Poseidon’s sake, you two,” he groaned. 

“Please do not drop him,” Logan requested nervously. Patton just giggled.

And like a leaf fluttering down from a tree, Roman slowed to a stop, lowering his head down to kiss him. “And who would have guessed that I, Captain—”

“Co-Captain,” Declan chimed in unwantedly, and Roman ignored him. 

“—Roman Del Mar, would be giving my last name to a prince who’s starting to make me regret selling  _ La Fantasía _ ?” he teased.

“Quit whining about it. I had to sell  _ Lady Apate _ too,” Declan quickly reminded with a wistful sigh to follow. 

Virgil shot him a quick glare before his eyes met Roman’s again with a love-sick smile. “Let’s just get married now,” he decided, pressing their lips together and swinging his legs happily. “Before you kill me.” He held onto Roman’s neck a little tighter, glancing at the ground. 

He knew Virgil had only been joking, but he  _ really _ liked the sound of that. “I don’t see why not,” Roman said, “The weather is perfect, we’re still young, and it’s not like I’ll change my mind in a few weeks.” 

Virgil’s head perked up, and his fingers gripped the back of Roman’s neck a bit tighter. “Are you serious?” he asked, a smile starting to appear on his face. It warmed Roman’s heart. 

“I’m always serious,” Roman joked, scrunching his face back playfully as if that were some great offense. 

Roman carefully set him down and turned to their friends. “Patton? Get to writing what you’re going to say, and Logan, tell the men to gather on deck and set something up. Virgil and I have a wedding to get ready for,” he announced, beaming, “We wed at sunset!”

Patton squealed and clapped his hands while Declan and Logan fondly rolled their eyes, and Remus looked both happy for and proud of his brother all at once, never a softer expression on his face, at least that Roman could remember. The soon-to-be-wed Co-Captain pulled Virgil close by his hips, kissing him in a flurry of excited passion, before stepping back with a grinning, whispered, “Okay.” Then he quickly looked to his brother. “Remus? Help me get ready?”

A dazed-looking, goofily-smiling Virgil shook his head to clear it, and locked eyes with Declan. “C’mon, Dad,” he teased.

Roman gave his fiancé one last soft kiss, whispering, “I’ll see you soon.” Then the two that had been named got up and followed their assigned men to their cabins, and Patton rushed to get a quill while Logan darted above deck. 

It was really happening. 

***

“Hold still,” Declan hissed while pinning the brooch that Roman had gotten on his first robbery. It was a beautiful, smooth oval of shimmering opal that looked as if it had veins, set into an intricate swirling base of gold. Some of the swirls encircled small dots and droplets of rubies that appeared to either dive into the center or spew like blood from the mentioned veins. On top rested a crown design, and the whole thing screamed Roman, yet glimmered in a way that almost foretold of Virgil. He wanted to wear it because of its sentimental value, but he wasn’t any help with his constant fidgeting, nor was the poor lighting from the barely-glowing lantern. 

“What if something happens?” he fretted, putting his fumbling hands to words. 

“Nothing is going to happen,” Declan sighed. 

“What if it starts raining?”

“...The sky is clear.”

“What if—”

“Nothing,” he said gently, laying both hands on his shoulders after his job was finished, “...is going to happen. You and Roman are going to see each other and forget how to speak, Patton is going to say some nice words, and then you’re going to kiss him. And both of you are going to love the other too much to remember any trivial mistake.”

Virgil’s eyes were wide and quickly filling with tears, lips parted silently. Declan was right, and the very thought of marrying Roman today made him happier than he’d ever been before. And in a moment of unexpected tenderness, the tough, sarcastic captain with the scarred-up face opened his arms, and Virgil fell happily into them, more grateful for his family than he could possibly name. A single secure squeeze from someone with a warm smile on his fond face gave him what he needed to stop worrying. 

He shifted his chin on Declan’s shoulder. “Okay. I’m ready,” he sniffled. 

Declan lifted his chin and took one look at the runny-nosed prince. “Oh Virgil, dear, not like this.” Then they both cracked up and finished getting him ready with an excited energy about the room. 

***

“So, you’re gonna show Virgil a good time tonight, right?  _ If you know what I mean _ ,” Remus teased, shimmying. Roman sensed a hint of underlying anxiety, though, something he’d become good at detecting through spending time with his soon-to-be-husband.

Roman swatted at his twin’s chest with a laugh, deciding that they could address that later. “Oh hush, you scoundrel…” He turned back to the small rectangle of metal above the basin that was his mirror, messing with his hair some more. It had to be perfect. “…Maybe,” he hurriedly added quietly just to humor his brother. 

A wicked grin spread over Remus’ face, one that made Roman a little nervous. “Well if we look as similar down there as we do up here, I’m sure he’ll—” 

Roman made a noise of disgust and protest, stuttering before he finally spit out, “Shut up shut up shut up!”

Remus raised his hands defensively, and he looked around the room, turning his head slightly before comedically peering at him. “I’m just saying,” he shrugged with an exaggerated frown. 

Roman rolled his eyes fondly. “Well less ‘saying’ and more doing. How do I look?” Beaming, he stepped away from the sink, spinning in a small circle to show off his formal white, red, and gold captain’s uniform he’d gotten specifically tailored, his arms out and his freshly polished boots making the floor creak. Only, he hadn’t expected his brother to burst into tears right then and there… Roman froze, dropping his arms. 

“I’m sorry,” Remus whispered, laughing, “I just— God, I thought you were dead for six years, and now you’re… you’re getting married, and I get to be by your side.”

Roman smiled softly. "I'll give you a hug if you don't mess up my uniform or my hair," he teased. 

Remus laughed wetly and hugged his brother tightly, careful not to get any tears or snot on him. 

***

Roman tapped his foot nervously. How on Earth could he have finished getting ready before Virgil? What if Virgil had changed his mind? What if—?

Declan appeared from the door to the covered stairs that led below deck. He turned to look behind him and gave a little smile, motioning for someone to follow. 

Roman could have sworn his heart stopped as Virgil walked into view, his hands fidgeting in front of him. He looked perfect. From his boots, still scuffed, unlike Roman's, to his hair, pulled back from his face in a loose ponytail, though a few strands hung loose to frame his lovely features. Patton had used the most expensive fabric they had—with the permission of the rest of the crew—to make Virgil's jacket, and though he was no longer a royal, Roman thought purple suited him perfectly. A gold earring hung from Virgil's right ear. That was new; he had been too nervous before to pierce his ear, even when Roman offered to do it. It was a nice surprise, though. And, Roman noted with a hint of pride and a lot of softness, Virgil was wearing The Brooch. 

Roman was shaken from his stupor as Declan ushered Virgil forward to stand in front of Roman next to Patton. Logan handed Patton the rings they had chosen from their loot, one gold and studded with rubies, the other silver with designs in mother-of-pearl, both beautiful. 

Patton grinned brightly, pushing up the spectacles that so often slid down his nose. "I remember the ceremony on the day Logan and I entered our matelotage," he began. Logan winced at the way he pronounced the French word. "Roman, you performed the ceremony. And it was perfect. Sometimes this bond is simply a matter of convenience for people. They want to make sure someone gets their share of the booty if they should be killed."

Remus snickered at the word 'booty,' and Declan shot him a glare. 

"That isn't the case today, and it isn't usually the case with this crew. These  _ two _ crews, joined. Today, we are witnessing the form of an eternal bond, for love," Patton continued, glancing to Logan. Logan gave an encouraging nod. Patton pressed on, "Today we see one of our Captains marry the love of his life. Virgil, while he hasn't been here long, has become important to all of us, and especially so to Roman. So I wish you two the best in your marriage, and all the happiness in the world," he finished, handing them each a ring. 

Virgil held up the silver ring. "Roman. You have done nothing but love, care for, and protect me since we met. Even with all the teasing we do," he joked with a small nervous smile. "I love you. I promise I'll always love you, for the rest of my life." He gently took Roman's left hand and slid the silver ring onto his ring finger. "This ring is a symbol of our eternal bond," he recited. 

Roman smiled softly at Virgil and reached out to gently tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. Virgil leaned into the touch, relaxing more and closing his eyes momentarily. "Virgil, I have never met someone so vibrant in all my life. You have brought the kind of color into my days that I had no idea I wanted and needed. I love you too, and I could never stop, even if I wanted to try." He held up Virgil's left hand, kissed it, then slid the gold and ruby ring onto his ring finger. "This ring is a symbol of our eternal bond."

They just smiled at each other for a moment, then Patton cleared his throat. "Well… Go on!" he said, gesturing between them. 

Roman’s eyes widened as, for once, Virgil took charge and cupped both hands to his face, pulling it down to his own to level the playing field. With one kiss, tender and wet, filled with more love than Logan had for the stars—an action they shared so often, yet today it was changed—their hearts were forever tied. Who knew what would come next?

From the tales told of the rulers of the sea decades later, it must have been something incredible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find the authors on Tumblr @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0 and @hitmewiththatfanart33.


End file.
